1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing device, a recording medium, and a method.
2. Related Art
There are known variable data printing techniques to generate, in association with a database, output images whose contents are replaced for each target to produce prints based on these generated images. Variable data printing is also called, for example, variable printing. In variable data printing as used in recent years, it is possible not only to replace simple character strings, such as destination addresses, but also to replace graphs or other complex images in accordance with records in the database. Output images for use in variable data printing are obtained by applying individual records to common layout data and thereby generating images corresponding to these respective records.
During the generation of output images, when an image-processing device cannot access software resources (information resources) such as an image, a form (format data), a font, or a custom font which is to be used, or when data for such software resources are corrupted, an error occurs because an output image cannot be generated. Also, an error occurs in cases, for example, where a mandatory field in a record is empty or contains an invalid value, or where the number of fields in a record is incorrect.
In ordinary printing, when an error occurs during generation of an output image for one job (in other words, one piece of print data input from a host computer or a client computer, or a printing process for such one piece of print data), it is common to discontinue the generation of an output image. Actions which may be taken when the generation of an output image is discontinued include, for example, printing an error sheet indicating that an error has occurred, or printing an output image generated before the error occurred.